cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wally787
June Talk Page Archive July-Sep Talk Page Archive JCW I was wondering why u deleted all of my JCW History.... I enjoyed doing it and my friends enjoyed following it. I really wanna know why u deleted my stuff.Joeylegend42 13:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Joeylegend 42 It's against CAW Wiki rules. We only allow CAW shows that have videos online to document their history. Your fed has no online presence except results pages, so you're not allowed to document it here. ~ Amez Yep if there is no online videos as a reference then the document isnt valid by the rules we have set up. My recommendation is to move your content over to E-Wrestling Wikia if its an offline fed.If u however provide a video source that proves otherwise i will gladly restore the pages. - Walleh the Admin Oh ok thanks for at least letting me know Joeylegend42 17:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Joeylegend42 Also can I transfer my pages too that site or do i gota make new ones? 17:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Joeylegend42Joeylegend42 You'll have to make new ones. ~ Amez If u need the pages restored for the copy paste process just let me know. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 09:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I was able to save most of my title history except for the JCW World Championship. And also the match results if I can have those thatd be great so I can copy and paste them to the other site Joeylegend42 16:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC)joeylegend42 NESE IWT CIVAL WAR ITS ON. ANSWER ME! Kingpatch 22:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new here, but I was wondering... I just made a page that I am willing to take down with warning of course, but I understand that you don't do "Text League" stuff. So far mine is, however I do plan on making it more of an Online League/Video League. Am I still allowed here or do I still have to go to E-Wrestling Wikia??? Thank you in advance! Hey Wally787 It's okay! I deleted my stuff. Didn't wanna take the chance of my stuff being deleted without me knowing. Thank you again & I actually hope I can come back when I'm more "Video" organized. xKxRx I just thought of something! Since you are an Admin, can you please delete my League page for me??? I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, xKxRx Suspect Question Hey its Big T from ASW. Hey can i use Susupect for my own videos? Or his just for your use? Someone messed with my page Hey dude i looked at my TMO page and when i went to read it someone had put gay messages all over it and every time i put Homie they put Homo. The person who did this was Biff Andreas. I have proof. Go check the history. Your admin so i feel i should tell you. Yeah i agree, he has been trolling sometime and i really don't wish to have my pages defaced by a troll, as for BigT's proof its there, i looked it up myself moments ago. User:AngelikDemonik CAW Development Territory Hey Wally. I got a CAW development territory going and im wondering if you want some of the wrestlers. Go see my blog if your interested and tell me if you want a wrestler. User:Camaro Kid Wally787 I'm replying to your message. I don't think the rules are fare about having an Online Fed. What happen to just having fun. I guess you will have to delete all my hard work I hope you happly this page sucks thanks for nothings Tim2011 --- Well, what you call "fun", we call "clutter". We don't need - or want -, several hundred pages pointlessly documenting shows we can't even watch. Rules aren't going to change, your work is going down the drain, live with it. Wally didn't even send that message, I did. I'm not even sure how you thought it was Wally. ~ Amez Can I get a clear reason why my page was deleted? ---- How much clearer can I be? Your fed isn't an online CAW fed. You don't have videos of it up on Youtube or elsewhere. In order to be allowed to post info about your fed on CAW Wiki, your fed much have videos. Yours doesn't, so it was just spam. ~ Amez Michael MVP Magic is a REAL CAW IN REAL CAW LEAGUES heres proof that Michael MVP Magic is right now a real caw wrestler in HES BEEN ON WWA NXT,SCW AND CAW. Mind proving it? Link me to those feds instead of just saying he's in them, because given the fact that his origin fed doesn't exist, I'm guessing the ones you listed here might not either. ~ Amez Extreme Wrestling I was banned about one month ago, I made my own wiki called the Extreme Wrestling Wikia. I was really mad. anyway the Episodes are on there. Danny Jackpot and Suspect will not be used on Extreme Wrestling, so You can't ban me for that. The mysterious man in black, The Stick Effect, The King of Extreme Wrestling. Stickman22 00:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Stickman-fricken-22 Update, Click Per View!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on Saturday, The first Extreme Wrestling CPV: Final Judgement. Find it on Youtube and also on the wikia I made http://cawwrestlingtwo.wikia.com/wiki/. 1) I didnt ban u. Burb and Patch both have access to my account and i respect their decisions when they issue bans and so forth. So whatever u did it must have been bad 2) Go ahead and make your own wiki did I hold your hand back on your keyboard or plead with u not to. Its a free internet but we have rules on this site. If u dont follow the three simple rules you will be banned. 3) I dont give a shit about EW and I hate camcorder feds. So why are telling me to watch a show that i dont like and look at a wikia that is not the real CAW Wikia. Peace Out Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 02:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i saw your wikia, whats is it called again? Caw Wrestling Two was it? yeah real fucking original buddy. im going to give you the best advise that i can think of for you to do... and thats leave. simply leave this wiki because both your "Caw League" is not online and thats one of our standards here and your just pathetic complaining and whining whenever you dont get something you want. Burb and Patch had a good reason to ban and delete your pages and i sure as hell hope they or wally do it again. Wally brings up good points above this sttement by me and i agree with them 100%.. also <3 Wally we should do a double heeeeeeeeeel celebration and stuff <3 @ Brent Harvanator Bitch It's called Extreme Wrestling wiki. Stickman22 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) For the record, Wally, it was I who banned him and deleted the pages. The reason was because, at the time he made the articles, it was an offline CAW fed. ~ Amez Thanks for that I can clearly see why the ban was needed (<3 Burby and Brent) - Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 10:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Just about all the banning and deleting I do here is directly related to offline CAW feds and people repeatedly adding talent to their rosters that they didn't get permission to use after being warned to stop doing that. A good 90% of the people who come here and complain about being banned were banned by me for one or both of those reasons. Just wanted to clarify that. Love you too, btw. ~ Amez EDIT: whoops, I just looked up who this guy is. He WASNT banned for having an offline fed, he was banned because he refused to ask permission about using certain characters and kept re-adding them to the pages after they were removed. ~ Amez Stick Kick 2 Amez, thank you for clarity. I didn't keep adding. this is my only account. Wally, can I use Suspect for one Episode of Extreme Rulez. And his match will be CPU vs. CPU. If he wins, he will battle me Stickman22 for the TMP Online Championship. Stickman22 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How about about NO. You can take your TMP Online Title, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 00:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *waits for someone to care about what Stickman thinks* seriously give up kid, your not welcome here and your not wanted either. Both Danny and Wally dont want to be in your shitty Camera offline fed. so give up and shut up. ~ The Lovable Australian Heel Brent Harvanator Stickman, you DID refuse to stop using them. You don't remember? I commented on the video you have with Suspect and Danny Jackpot telling you that you need to ask first, and in response you cussed me out and called me a bitch. CAW Wiki doesn't condone feds that steal characters, especially ones that KNOW what they're doing is wrong and continue to do it. Why do you care so much anyway? You have your own Wiki now. So just fuck off already and leave us alone. ~ Amez i say just ban the little kid. His constant whining and bitching is really unneeded here. we have acouple people that do that now but this one is really just a pain in the ass not taking NO as an answer. I'm not banning him because he's fucking hilarious. The kid is retarded and takes himself so seriously. ~ Amez very true ~ Brent Amez the one who cussed you out was my bro, caj351. I Fucked Up trying to use the Superstar layout :\ http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Rodriguez I tried the layout and it completly fucked up, i cant edit anything else on the page :\ can you please do me a solid and delete this page??? ~ Heeeeeeeel Brent Harvanator Stickman22 Walleh, I want to let you know the incedent about Suspect, I just want to bury the hachet so I can get on with my 13 year old life. If there is one thing that is getting on my nerves, It's BrentHarvanator. He is acting like a little b****. He is acting like a bully. If he f**** with me one more time, I might go off the rails of the crazy train. ''BrentHarvanator is just acting like a total d*** to me. He's the kind of person who would drive a teen to suicide. He is a danger to everybody here on CAW Wrestling Wiki. 'Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 18:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' Firstly stop being a fucking drama queen and if CAW is the most important part of your 13 year old life, get outside your fucking house for one. Yes that right im swearing as this isnt some PG site on the talk pages atleast. With Brent he is simply trolling u and your letting him get to you. The best defense is to stop acting out everytime he says something and laugh it off. You caused problems for yourself with this whole tough guy act by making a "CAW Wikia Two", You made your own grave after that, now either lie in that damn grave and go to your own site or just be climb your way out. We're a forgiving lot and just be humble; admit I stole some CAWs. work on getting better production levels out of your shows by not being a shitty camcorder fed and getting a cap card. As your 13, work on grammar here.... We look down on people who we cant even read wtf they are talking about. Personal develepment is the only thing that will help you here. You earn respect when its deserving until then learn your place. (Side note: Brent would be a admin by now seriously he does so much for this site, sadly i cant appoint new ones). Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 00:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 01:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Someone keeps Fuckin' with my user page. I could use some help! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 21:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) kk deleted that stuff (which you could have really done yourself) and warned the other user. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 21:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!That person is the same person I banned on my wiki! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 23:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) To let you know, people were spamming my wiki, so I am giving it away. I want to be able to add pages on the wikia.can you delete the HRW blog for me Too fucking bad, you're not going to get to document your shit here. You already blew that chance, now sod off. ~ Amez Questions Hey Suspect i got a few questions. 1. You should make those first 5 top ranked people on this site Admins beacuse they do alot for the site. 2. Is it fair for those who dont edit the V.verse pages to be on here? i edit the HWE pages but im still in 7th place cuz i dont mess with ur pages. 'answering:''' 1. He cant add other admins sadly , and just being top of the ranking system isn't a good way to get admins, the have to do alot, follow the rules completly and so on. 2. that makes no scence My answers: 1. I cannot add other admins to this site sadly, two of the people on that top 5 have access to my account that is burb and patch who I trust to run the site when I am unavailable. 2. the achievements system is just a bit of fun.. it's not at all a reflection of the contributions to this site. so being number 7 doesn't really mean much to me. as long as people have fun on this site and share knowledge that's all that matters to me.--Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 10:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC)